Black Sunday
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: The Titans don't know much about Catboy, plain and simple. His past has been preventing him from trusting the Titans. Against Raven's warnings, he trusts Trigon instead to grant him eternal happiness.
1. Bio Page

Character Bio Page

This page is to help you better understand the story.

Catboy

Height: 5 feet 5 inches

Weight: 120 lbs.

Weapons: Staff

Eyes: Blue

Powers:

1. Can turn into a cat

2. Can turn into a cat/human beast

3. Telekinesis

4. Varying Magical Powers

5. Psychic Blasts

6. Dark Magic

Bio: After his brother and friends died in a hideout explosion, Catboy was the last of their team. Hoping to forget the past, he migrated into Gotham. After he somewhat rattled the Batman/Robin partnership, he moved on to join the Titans. Robin, by that time, was leading the Titans and gave him a spot on the team as a reserve member. The time came when an evil sorcerer named Azra took control of Catboy and his friends including his girlfriend, Killaya. They confronted the Titans and in the end, repaired the bond between Catboy and the Titans. After Robin resorted to using him to save Beast Boy from a half-baked Slade plot, he was offered to be a main Titan and move into the Tower. He accepted and moved into the Tower with his girlfriend.

Killaya

Height: 5 feet 5 1/2 inches

Weight: 117 lbs.

Weapons: Her Fists

Eyes: Brown

Powers:

1. Control Over the Elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air

2. Limited Control of Electricity

3. Above Average Strength

Bio: A beauty of African descent, Killaya is a diva nonetheless. Her parents were studying in the bitter cold of the Nunavut area in 1996 when a blizzard struck them and her parents and her brother died. Those were the days she discovered that she could generate heat and manipulate other elements. She made a journey to Earth and found Catboy. She joined his team, they fell in love, and now all she does is chill at Titans Tower.


	2. Remembering

Black Sunday

Chapter 1

After a wild Friday Movie Night at Titans Tower, the clock finally struck one o'clock. Catboy was in his bare room. He was sprawled out on his bed flipping through an old dusty photo album. There were pictures of him smiling with his friends and pictures of him beating up odd villains with his brother like: Memo, Oaf, Lovy, and other low class villains from his past. He flipped another page. There was a big newspaper article that read.

b Superbiscuits Killed in Hideout Explosion, Catboy Survives b 

He savagely picked up the photo album and threw it at the wall. Pictures fell out onto the floor. He pressed his face into his matress. "Why can't I be happy?" he asked himself. Someone knocked on his door. It was a light tap. He opened the door. It was Killaya. She looked in his room.

"You should consider redecorating boo," Killaya began. "I already had Cyborg pimp out my room, maybe he can do yours next."

"What do you want?" Catboy began.

"To be with my boyfriend, what else?" Killaya smiled. She took him and sat down on his bed.

"You should really go back to your room Killaya," Catboy said. "I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"That's always your excuse," Killaya grumbled.

"Tomorrow," Catboy said. Killaya frustratedly walked out of the room. She bumped into Robin.

"Killaya," he greeted.

"What's wrong with CB? He's cold, but tonight he was frozen," Killaya described.

"Sleep on it," Robin growled. They both walked off to their rooms. Catboy walked over to the photo album. He looked at the article. It was dated April 16, 2001.

"Five years," Catboy sighed.


	3. Hook Up Your Space

Chapter 2

Catboy placed the article back into it's slot in the phot album. He closed it and placed it in a drawered next to his bed. He then locked it and walked over to the light switch. He turned off the light and everything went pitch black. Seven hours had passed when Catboy's eyes first opened to the light of morning. Cyborg barged into his room. "It's time to hook up your space Catboy!" Cyborg roared.

"Huh?" Catboy mumbled waking up. Killaya walked in behind Cyborg.

"Surprise!" Killaya yelled. She jumped onto his bed. "I am taking the honor of remodeling your room!" Cyborg began hauling the drawer out of his room.

"No," Catboy said. He grappled Cyborg by the neck and he dropped the drawer. The shelf with the photo album in it slipped out. He jumped off of Cyborg, picked up the photo album and stared at both of them. "Get out! Both of you!" Catboy roared. Killaya and Cyborg ran out of the room as fast as Beast Boy runs out of Raven's room when she catches him touching her stuff. Catboy sat down on his bed. The alarm went off. Robin ran into Catboy's room.

"Killer Moth just broke into a geneticist lab downtown!" Robin reported. Catboy didn't move. "Do you want to come?"

"You want me to come? That's new," Catboy groaned.

"After saving Beast Boy, helping to save me, and everything else you've done lately, you've earned wings by me," Robin said. Catboy flashed a quick grin and ran out with Robin. A breeze hit the photo album and a page flipped over to another article that read,

Demonic Terror Rampages Through Gotham City!


	4. Killer Moth vs the Teen Titans

Chapter 3

Killer Moth was stealing from the GLOJC (Genetics Lab of Jump City) with the help of his daughter, Kitten. "Daddy, why don't you ever steal anything for me?"

"You don't want Jump City at your disposal?" Killer Moth asked. Kitten thought for a second.

"Actually, a nice set of diomand earings seems like a good start," Kitten said.

"Teenage daughters," Killer Moth grumbled. A darkness filled the room. When it cleared, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Catboy were standing across the room from Killer Moth and Kitten.

"ROBBY POO!" Kitten exclaimed.

"Here we go," Robin sighed.

"IT'S BEEN FOREVER! Maybe we can go bowling, or enjoy a walk in the park, make out on the beach! OH THE POSSOBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!" Kitten fantasized. Starfire blasted a starbolt at Kitten's feet.

"Dream on foolish girl," Starfire sternly stated. Killer Moth took out a neuro whip. He grabbed Starfire by the ankle and shocked her with a jolt of electricity. She fell to the ground.

"Don't insult my Kitten!" Killer Moth roared. Catboy telekinetically put back all of the goods they began to steal with the help of Raven. Killer Moth turned back to see that Beast Boy was charging him as a lion. He braced himself and as Beast Boy neared him, he flipped him over into a case full of books. They toppled all over Beast Boy.

"Raven," Beast Boy sighed being crushed by the hundreds of books. Raven flew over to Beast Boy to lend him a hand. Kitten took out a neuro whip of her own. She cracked it at the floor in front of Robin.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Robin taunted. Kitten whisteled with her fingers. A giant moth creature barged into the GLOJC. She hopped on top of it.

"You were saying Robby Poo," Kitten grinned. Catboy teleported on top of the moth creature. Kitten fell back on her butt. "You're hot! GIVE KITTEN SOME SUGAR!" Kitten ran towards Catboy. He pulled his arm back and phased it through Kitten's head. He pulled it out of her head and she fell to the grounf with a loud thud. Killer Moth flew onto the moth creature and swung at Catboy. he clawed him from the side. Then he tripped him and he fell backwards. Robin swung into action and kicked Killer Moth off the creature and into a large cage. Catboy telekinetically locked it behind him.

"That was easy," Catboy grinned. Raven telekinetically carried the hurt Beast Boy. Starfire walked over while fixing her hair from the electric jolt. Catboy filled the room with darkness and they all arrived back at Titans Tower.


	5. Cake and Spies

Chapter 4

"Two sorry butts just got the snot kicked out of them, but Catboy and Raven always seem so gloomy," Beast Boy cringed.

"Catboy normally doesn't act like this," Robin told Beast Boy. Beast Boy's ears went down. "I have a job for you Beast Boy."

"Oh boy," Beast Boy sighed.

"Sneak into Catboy's room, I'll lure him out, somehow," Robin rubbed his chin. "Just try to find out anything you can." With that, Beast Boy turned into a spider and climbed up the wall next to Catboy's door. He peered down below. Robin knocked on the door. Catboy walked over and opened it. "We have victory doughnuts in the kitchen, want some?"

"I thought I was the person who ruined everything," Catboy grumbled. He shut the door roughly.

"Maybe I'm not the best person to do this," Robin said. Beast Boy turned into an ameoba and slinked his way through the cracks in the door. Once inside, he turned into a fly and buzzed around. Catboy's cat senses went off.

"Huh?" he said looking around the room. Catboy sniffed the air. His eyes flared up.

"Yipes!" Beast Boy whispered to himself. Starfire barged into his room.

"Come!" Starfire grabbed Catboy and dragged him towards the kitchen.

"Phew," Beast Boy sighed turning back into a human. He walked towards the kitchen. Starfire sat Catboy down in front of a nice looking cake that read:

HAPPY WEEKEND!

Catboy stared at the cake and then turned back at the Titans except Killaya. Even Raven put on a half-smile. "Surprise!" they all roared.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Catboy growled.

"What?" Starfire beamed. "Friends give friends cake, yes?"

"I thought you wanted me here, and now this," Catboy phased through the crowd and walked away. He turned back and closed a fist. The cake exploded sending bits of cake all over the Titans. "This weekend is everything but happy." He walked into the shadows of the hallway leading back to his room.


	6. Temptation

Chapter 5

Catboy ran into the bathroom, turned on the faucet and began splashing water in his face. "That didn't happen," he said with every splash.

"But it did," a voice said.

"Who's in here?" Catboy asked looking around. He stared into the mirror, instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw a set of four red glowing eyes. Catboy listened. "And you are?"

"Scathe," the voice said. "I'm here to help you."

"Helping me by stalking me through the bathroom mirror?" Catboy sneered. "I don't trust you."

"Do you trust anyone? Even your own girlfriend?" the voice asked. Catboy stared into the mirror. "I can give you what you desire."

"Which is?" Catboy asked.

"Happiness," the voice replied. "You have power, looks, a life, but you lack happiness. I'm not Raven."

"The gem is none of your concern," the voice stated boldly.

"Fine," Catboy said.

"Come to the Church of Sebastian in New Mexico at twelve o'clock tonight," the voice said.

"Tonight is not a good night, or tomorrow," Catboy said.

"I know," the voice said. Catboy stepped back.

"You know," Catboy said. "Don't you..."

"Of course, tomorrow was the day that changed your life forever," the voice said. "If you come to the meeting place tonight, I'll erase April 16th 2001 from time." Raven had her head next to the bathroom door.

"No," she said to herself.


	7. Raven vs Catboy

Chapter 6

Catboy stepped out of the bathroom. "You're making a big mistake," Raven said.

"Were you in line or just eavesdropping?" Catboy asked Raven.

"Scathe is Trigon, Trigon is my business," Raven growled.

"I'm not your business, so leave me alone," Catboy grumbled back.

"By erasing a day in history, you could change the world for worse," Raven warned.

"Or for better," Catboy growled.

"I won't let you," Raven said putting her arm back. "Azrath, metrion," she began.

"Repulse magic," Catboy said. Raven lost her power.

"What the? My powers," she said in shock. Catboy clutched her head with an open fist it sank into her brain. He took it out and Raven fell to the ground.

"Out of my way," Catboy stepped over her. Killaya ran over to Catboy.

"HEY!" Killaya yelled. She hugged Catboy. Catboy hugged back. "Wait a minute, you're actually hugging back?" she asked stunned.

"Uh-huh," Catboy replied.

"Wanna do somethin' later?" Killaya asked. Catboy thought for a minute.

"Okay," he answered keeping the meeting in mind.

"I'm thinking roller disco," she said.

"I'm thinking not," Catboy said.

"DUDES!" Beast Boy yelled. "Raven's down!"

"C'mon," Catboy said. They both ran to Beast Boy.

"I just found her like this," he said. Catboy bent down. He touched her temples in a fake manner.

"It was a telepathic message she wasn't expecting. Just put her in the medical bay, she'll be fine," Catboy said. He grinned and walked away with Killaya at his side.


	8. Meeting

Chapter 7

Catboy changed into a black sweatshirt and faded jeans. Killaya changed into a small baby blue tank top and jeans with sparkles. (Catboy is now Thomas) Thomas walked over to Robin. "I'm going out with Killaya, I don't when I'll be back," Thomas said.

"Something is amiss," Starfire said. "First you blow up the cake and now you go out with your girlfirend? Is this a native tradition of your home planet, New York?"

"Whatever," Thomas said. Killaya waved good-bye and walked out with Thomas. Robin peered from a distance and looked at Starfire.

"New York is a state," he smiled. Starfire's face turned red.

"Okay, so I was thinking dance floor, restaurant, and then a stroll through the city," Killaya suggested. Thomas looked at a clock on the street. It said that it was twenty to eleven.

"Okay, but I have to be somewhere at exactly twelve o'clock," Thomas said.

"Okay," she replied.

"It's a personal matter," he added.

"Okay," she replied.

"Alone," Thomas growled.

"Oh," she sighed. Thomas and Killaya were out for approximately two hours.

"I had fun Killaya, but it's that magical time," Thomas pointed to the clock, it was twenty to twelve. Killaya looked at it.

"Good-," she began, but he had already teleported out of sight.

"Being early won't hurt me," Thomas said magically changing into his Catboy uniform as he walked towards the church. (Thomas is now Catboy) He pushed open the heavy solid wood doors. "Scathe?" he asked. "Trigon?" he asked. He walked around the curch. "What kind of church is this?" He noticed a back door. He pressed on it and it opened up an entrance into a stone stairwell. He stepped down. There was a book on a collumn and ahead of the collumn was a swirling portal with the same four red eyes that he saw in the mirror.

"Welcome," Trigon greeted.


	9. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 8

Back at the tower, the Titans were circled around Raven who was in the medical bay resting. Cyborg walked into the room with completed tests. "Catboy was lying," Cyborg said. "Someone hit her with a psychic attack, not a message."

"Catboy has been acting strange lately, I would not be surprised if he did this," Starfire said. Beast Boy nodded in agreement. Raven began mumbling.

"Powers, too, strong," she whispered.

"I'm going to amplify the volume of her voice," Cyborg said putting a device on her lip.

"Cat, CATBOY!" she boomed. The Titans held onto their ears.

"Yep, It was CB allright," Cyborg said. He took off the device.

"Trigon, Church, Church of, Sebastian," she continued.

"Huh?" Robin said. He leaned over to her.

"Meet Trigon twelve o'clock, church, church," she mumbled.

"According to Raven's jargen, Catboy is going to meet Trigon at the Church of Sebastian at twelve o'clock in," Robin paused.

"New Mexico," she managed to get out.

"There you go," Robin said.

"Let us hurry!" Starfire said. They all ran out of the room leaving Raven with Cyborg. Back at the Church of Sebastian.

"Your friends are coming," Trigon warned.

"Raven must have woken up and tipped them off, she was listening to our chat," Catboy explained.

"We must start now," he ordered. A red beam came out of the portal, it hit the book. A red light blinded Catboy. Trigon mumbled some random words.

"NO!" Robin yelled barging in with the rest of the Titans. Trigon concluded the ceremonies. Zombie hands began to come up from the ground.

"What?" Catboy asked.

"You wanted your friends and brother back. I never said they were going to be fully developed," Trigon snickered. The portal closed.

"What have I done?" Catboy asked himself.


	10. Superbiscuits vs Titans

Chapter 9

"Raven was right," Catboy sighed. The zombie hands emerged behind Catboy. Beast Boy turned into an ox and ran towards the hands. Bodies shot up in the air. They were zombified versions of Mega-Kicker, Strong Guy, and Stinkbomb, Catboy's teammates that died. The portal reopened.

"You have ten minutes to save the world, think you can handle it?" Trigon taunted.

"Who are these guys Robin?" Beast Boy asked turning back into a human.

"I don't know," Robin said. The zombies approached Robin and the Titans. Back at the tower, Killaya walked around hopelessly.

"He loves me, he loves me not," Killaya said walking into Catboy's room. "I wonder where the rest of the Titans are." She found the photo album on his bed. She looked at everything. The articles, the pictures, and everything in between. She even found a sketch of his room and what he would like it to look like. Cyborg ran into Catboy's room.

"Killaya? Shouldn't you be with the Titans in New Mexico? We think your boyfriend went rogue," Cyborg explained.

"I just got back," Killaya said. "Rogue?"

"Yeah, get on it!" Cyborg said. She took out her communicator and headed off to New Mexico. Zombie Mega-Kicker jumped up and smashed her giant boots onto the ground shaking the floor. Beast Boy fell back into Starfire. Robin jumped up to avoid the tremor. He grappled the ceiling and swung after Mega-Kicker but another zombie tackled him from the side. He was covered in a blue aura that protected him from getting hurt by Robin's struggles to break free from his grasp. Starfire bounded off a wall and tackled Mega-Kicker.

"Who's side are you on, your friends or your allies?" Trigon asked. Catboy was frozen. Killaya landed on the roof of the church. She pounded through the roof and landed into the battle. A bomb hit her and it exploded with a blast of gas that smelled like old socks.

"That's why they call me Stinkbomb," the zombie snickered. Catboy magically closed the portal.

"I'm making my own decision this time," Catboy said.


	11. Catboy and Consequence

Chapter 10

"Nobody hurts my brother!" the zombie Strong Guy growled grabbing Robin's head and beginning to crack it.

"AHH!" he screamed. Starfire threw Mega-Kicker into Strong Guy knocking them into the wall. Catboy clutched his head in frustration. He didn't know what to do. Catboy stood up straight. Beast Boy turned into a llama and charged Stinkbomb. He flipped onto Beast Boy's back and he ran into a wall head on. Stinkbomb jumped off, but Killaya trapped him in a rock prison. They all regenerated and crept towards Catboy.

"They're unstoppable!" Beast Boy screamed. Killaya landed on the ground. Starfire landed next to Killaya. Robin limped over in front of the Titans. He pulled out a birdirang. He aimed it at Strong Guy. It tore off part of his dead skin. He turned back and hit Robin with a strong psychic attack. Robin fell down at Starfire's feet. Catboy's eyes flared black. He put his hands in front of his body and fired a pulse of dark magic at them. They were knocked back a little bit but got right back up.

"I loved you all, but that was a long time ago. I'm over it, I am happy," Catboy growled. He closed his eyes and the zombies all turned into piles black ashes. The portal reopened.

"You fool. You could've gotten anything you desired," Trigon said.

"It would make you in control of my feelings," Catboy said. "Letting you take over my life could put the world in danger. That's one of the risks heroes don't make for their own desires."

"Stupid human. That's the last time I trust humanity," Trigon growled closing the portal. Catboy frowned.

"I'm resigning from the Teen Titans," Catboy said walking away. "I let Trigon tempt me into evil. In doing everything I could to regain my old team, I almost lost my new team." Catboy stepped into the shadows of the half destroyed church. The ashes swept across the floor.

"No," Robin said grabbing his shoulder. "Third chances apply to even the strangest of people." Catboy smiled.

END


End file.
